UN DESEO
by 100tatum
Summary: Rachel es adoptada a los 17 años, donde su madrastra la odia y su padrastro la quiere, conoce a sus dos salvadoras, Santana, hija de empresario, que la quiere por que se parece a su ex, y Quinn la mejor amiga de Santana, que también quiere a Rachel, pero esta tiene problemas familiares que la llevan a irse y hacer su deseo realidad y deja a Rachel.


_NO SOY DUEÑA DE GLEE NI DE FRASES, CITAS, CANCIONES QUE SE MENCIONEN._

**TITULO: UN DESEO.  
><strong> 

**SINOPSIS:** Rachel es adoptada a los 17 años, donde su madrastra la odia y su padrastro la quiere, conoce a sus dos salvadoras, Santana, hija de empresario, que la quiere por que se parece a su ex, y Quinn la mejor amiga de Santana, que también quiere a Rachel, pero esta tiene problemas familiares que la llevan a irse y dejar a Rachel.

SANTANA- EMPRESARIA ( DISEÑOS DE MODA), QUINN ( ABOGADA-CANTANTE) Y RACHEL ( DISEÑADORA)

**UN DESEO. 1**

El señor Leroy entro a su casa acompañada de una niña, de 17 años de edad, de piel morena, ojos de color como el chocolate, de no muy grande estatura y pelo más o menos largo de color negro, con una mirada de tristeza, se ve tímida y esta callada no sabe a dónde ir o que hacer, estuvo casi 13 años en un orfanato después de que sus padres murieron.

Sus padres eran Hiram y Shelby, ellos la amaban mucho, era su única hija y por la cual harían lo que fuera para darle lo mejor a su hija, trabajaban como maestros, pero un día mientras iban a su trabajo tuvieron un accidente donde lamentablemente habían muerto, ninguno de los dos tenia familiares ya que su matrimonio nunca fue aceptado por ninguna familia y se tuvieron que alejar de ellos. Así que la pobre niña tuvo que ir a un orfanato.

Ella era como la hermana mayor de todos, era la mayor y los niños siempre querían pasar tiempo con ella. Rachel pensó que nunca seria adoptada a su edad eso era algo simplemente imposible, si no se fue cuando era más pequeña mucho menos ahora que estaba casi en su edad adulta.

Y un día le dijeron que ella se iba a ir con una familia, así que ahora está aquí con una persona que apenas conoció hace 2 horas.

"puedes dejar tu cosas en tu cuarto, es el ultimo a mano izquierda" dijo el señor Leroy.

" ok" dijo apenas audible, Rachel.

" y también tomate un baño, descansa y te preparas, tenemos que ir a un lugar, salimos en tres horas"

"entendido, señor"

Leroy solo vio como subió Rachel y desapareció. El sabía que esto sería tardado, para que ella se sintiera a gusto.

Después de unos segundos, empezó a escuchar su celular. – " bueno?"

"Leroy, a qué hora vendrás?" pregunto una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

El señor Leroy vio la hora –"a las 8 estaré ahí"

"entonces no veras el desfile"

"por favor Susan, he visto varios desfiles donde están tus diseños, se que saldrá bien todo"

"cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Sue, y ok… te veo al rato" dijo algo molesta Sue y colgó.

Su matrimonio era arreglado desde que sus padres se enteraron a quien amaban realmente sus hijos, y los padres pensaron que era mejor que estuviesen juntos a estar con… personas diferentes, ninguno de los dos se amo, pero se apoyaban en cosas donde había público como el ir a una fiesta, reunión o en este caso un desfile de moda. Y todo para aparentar la familia perfecta, eso les ayudaba mucho en sus respectivos trabajos.

…

Rachel entro a su habitación, era pequeño pero cómodo, también tenía un baño pequeño pero con todo lo necesario.

Aun así Rachel sentía algo de incomodidad, ella no conocía otro mundo que no fuese en el orfanato o con sus padres, hizo todo lo que el señor Leroy le pidió y al último se acostó, intento más o menos dormir pero no pudo, solo se quedo mirando el techo, pensando en cómo sería su nueva vida, el señor Leroy era bueno, pero no sabía si tenía una esposa o hijos, no sabía si la tratarían bien o que la esclavizarían.

Cuando llego la hora el señor Leroy subió a ver a Rachel.

"Rachel es hora de irnos" dijo con una sonrisa.

"entendido, señor" dijo tímidamente.

"Rachel puedes decirme Leroy, pasaras mucho tiempo con nosotros, no será necesario tantas formalidades conmigo, además quiero ser como tu amigo" Rachel solo asintió –"bueno vámonos"

Leroy salió del cuarto y detrás de él, Rachel.

En el coche, Rachel estaba callada y se sentía incomoda, no sabía a dónde iban y eso la inquietaba, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente y Leroy decidió romper el silencio.

"y dime que te gustaría estudiar? Tengo entendido que estudiaste siempre en el orfanato y que terminaste la preparatoria" dijo Leroy con una sonrisa.

"si bueno… solo hay hasta ese nivel en un orfanato y bueno no es de muy buena calidad, hacían lo que podía y mas porque yo era la… única"

"oh, bueno, yo creo que hicieron un buen trabajo con lo poco que podían darte, pero que te gustaría estudiar?, una carrera?"

"yo nunca habia pensado en eso , no es algo posible para mi, por eso nunca me quise ilusionar, pero si pudiera, estudiaría diseño de moda" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"pues, entonces la próxima semana entraras a estudiar eso" dijo el señor.

Rachel pensó que habia escuchado mal, -" podría volver a decirlo?" pregunto para sentirse segura.

"que la próxima semana te meteras a estudiar diseño de modas"

"wow, yo… no sé cómo pagarle eso"

" no tienes que pagar nada, es algo que quiero hacer, además es mi responsabilidad darte lo mejor"

"yo… gracias"

"de nada… por cierto vamos a ir un desfile de moda"

…

**DESFILE (TRES HORAS ANTES)**

La música de moda y con buen ritmo se escuchaba, solo luces de colores iluminaban el escenario donde los modelos hacían sus pasarelas, las demás personas, unas de pie otras paradas, veían el espectáculo de glamur.

Para Sue era importante, donde varias personas quisiesen su lugar además así llegarían empresarios de moda a comprar su trabajo. Así que ahora ella estaba haciendo que hasta el último detalle fuese perfecto. Las personas que venían a estos eventos eran lo más importante de la moda y no quería fallar, ella era Sue Sylvester, y fracasar no estaba en su idioma.

"¡vamos, vamos… quiero que esto salga a la perfección!" grito Sue.

Los hombres y mujeres que modelaban, se vestían lo mejor que podían en poco tiempo. Además que le tenían miedo al temperamento de Sue.

Al final todo salió bien.

…

Al terminar el desfile, todo el mundo se disperso por el salón, comentando lo que habían visto, mientras comían y bebían.

Cuando entro Rachel al lugar se quedo impresionada viendo tanta elegancia, como todos iban vestidos tan formalmente mientras ella solo llevaba unos jeans y un suéter gris ,no muy bonito.

"voy a buscar a Sue… mi esposa, en una hora nos vamos, nos vemos en la entrada, puedes comer lo que tu gustes" dijo Leroy y desapareció mientras Rachel veía volteaba a ver a diferentes lugares y encontró la comida, veía tantas cosas y unas parecían apetecibles se acerco a degustar.

Mientras Rachel probaba una galleta con algo que no sabía que era, pero sabia delicioso. Una persona paso detrás de ella.

…

Santana, que vestía un vestido negro, pasaba para salir del lugar a tomar un poco de aire, aunque este tenía que ser su nuevo ámbito de trabajo, a sus 22 años, todavía no se acomodaba mucho a este tipo de desfiles, aunque toda su vida la ha pasado en eventos como estos, pues era la empresa de sus padres que pasaría en sus manos dentro de dos años más, cuando sus padres se retiraran y lo dejaran a su encargo.

Y ahora estaba en este evento, donde varios diseñadores presentarían lo mejor de lo mejor que tenían de ropa novedosa donde se tenía que escoger a personas que pueden entrar a su empresa y trabajar. Pero el evento había terminado, vio lo que tenía que ver y la decisión la tomaría dentro de una semana.

Ahora solo quería salir de ahí y poder tener un tiempo de relajación. Pero cuando iba saliendo vio a una persona que estaba vestida para la ocasión, se iba acercando pero entre mas se acercaba, mas se le hacía conocida… lo cual era imposible.

Santana veía como esta persona, era de tamaño mediano, pelo negro, un perfil tan parecido al amor de su vida, todo de ella le recordaba a… Marley.

Todavía se acordaba la última vez que la sintió, que estuvo cerca de ella, como si fuera ayer.

_Flashback _

_Santana vio a Marley tratando de acostarla en la cama, mientras tenia lagrimas en los ojos, las dos sabían que esta sería la última vez que se verían por un largo tiempo o eso era lo que pensaban, Marley tenía que ir a estudiar al otro lado del mundo y seria por lo menos 5 años, sin verse o hablarse, sus padres estaban en contra de que estuviesen juntas y por problemas que tuvieron las dos familias cuando eran más jóvenes. _

_Así que se vieron a escondidas, su relación comenzó desde antes de terminar la preparatoria, llevaban juntas 3 años, aunque era a escondidas, los padres de Marley se enteraron y decidieron enviarla lejos, así que esta sería su última noche juntas en un largo tiempo. _

"_sabes que no me gusta que tomes y te metas en pelas San, así que te pido que nunca lo hagas en mi ausencia" dijo casi en un susurro, pues Santana tenía mucho sueño y no quería que pelearan, solo quería dormir con ella. _

_Marley se paso casi toda la noche en desvela viendo a Santana dormir, y esta dormía por que había tomado mucho cuando se entero que Marley se iba, Marley tuvo que ir por ella y la trajo a un hotel del cual tanto ella como Santa eran dueñas, pues la compraron con sus ahorros._

_Cuando era las 6 de la mañana y el sol empezaba a salir, pero las nubes lo tapaban, viéndose todo de color gris y triste, Marley se levanto, tomo sus cosas que había traído hasta aquí porque sabía que ese día se iría del país._

_Antes de salir del lugar, le quito el cabello alborotado a su ex - y le dio un beso en la frente y otro en los labios, mientras le decía que la amaba luego salió del lugar. _

_Santa se despertó minutos después buscando a Marley, había sentido a Marley toda la noche pero no podía despertar hasta ahora, asi que cuando vio que no estaba, salió al balcón corriendo esperando ver el de Marley estacionado pero ya no estaba, trato de comunicarse con ella por celular pero nunca contesto, Marley se había ido y esa fue última noche que paso con ella. _

…

Santana se quedo viendo a la chava por un rato, no sabía si acercarse a ella o mejor alejarse, pero no aguanto la tentación, asi que se fue acercando poco a poco, mientras Rachel no se daba cuenta y seguía comiendo, cuando sintió una mano que le toco la espalda, Rach, se volteo y vio una persona con una hermosa figura y sonrisa que le hizo sentirse nerviosa.

"yo… yo… no, no quería-"Santana sonrió mas ante ver a Rachel nerviosa y no saber qué decir.

"no te preocupes, solo quería ver quien eras"

"soy… Rachel"

"bonito nombre"

"gracias"

"y que haces aquí?"

"yo, vine con el señor Leroy, su esposa… Sue… creo, esta en este evento" al parecer Santana había conseguido una información que podría utilizar a su favor.

"oh, bueno en se caso, es bueno conocerla señorita Rachel"

"el gusto es mío…" no sabía quién era, así que no puedo completar la frase.

"oh… disculpa mis malos modales, soy Santana, Santana López, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que retirar pero espero volver a verte Rachel" sonrió cálidamente y se retiro, dejando a una confusa Rachel.

…

Cuando llegaron a casa, Rachel se fue a su cuarto, sabía que no le había caído bien a la señora Sue. Por como vio que tanto el señor Leroy como la señora Sue iban medio peleando durante la fiesta y luego en el coche, aunque lo hacían disimuladamente, no les convenía que alguien los viera así.

Al dia siguiente, Leroy fue al cuarto de Rachel, tenía que hablar con ella sobre la reacción de su esposa.

"Rachel… puedo pasar?" pregunto, después de tocar la puerta.

"adelante"

Leroy, entro con una mesita que tenía comida y se la coloco encima de un buro que estaba al lado de la cama, donde apenas se levantaba Rachel.

"yo siento la forma tan mala como actuo mi esposa, he hablado con ella y llegamos a un acuerdo" comenzó a decir Leroy, Rachel le prestaba atención –" y bueno, ella no pasa mucho tiempo en la casa, siempre esta yendo a diferentes lugares, según ella para inspirarse y hacer sus mejores diseños, por lo cual no tenemos a nadie que se haga responsable de la casa… así que…"

"lo entiendo, no habrá problema para mí para hacer los deberes de la casa" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, era lo menos que podía hacer.

"ok, me alegro"

Y para suerte de Rachel, toda su primera semana no tuvo que aguantar mucho a Sue, pero cuando le tocaba verla, esta la trataba como una sirvienta, como ahora.

"ve hazme algo de comer, ya sabes que no sea grasoso, bajo en calorías, y que no se te queme, y me traes un té verde, ya sabes cómo hacerlo, temperatura exacta y lo dejas reposar"

"entendido señora" dijo Rachel y se fue a preparar lo que le pedían, aunque no sabía que tanto problema había con un té, siempre sabia igual.

…

"por favor acompáñame, sabes que nunca me ha gustado ir a esa escuela sola, además así te distraes de este papeleo" dijo Santana, tenía que ir a esa escuela de diseñadores, pero cada vez que pisaba ese lugar, todas y todos la empezaban a seguir por ser la hija de los diseñadores más famosos del país y entre los mejores del mundo.

"no lo sé San" respondió Quinn.

"por favor, Además a ti ni te gusta esta cosa que estás haciendo, tu misma lo has dicho y hasta te quejas todos los días"

"si, tienes razón, pero debo terminar esto, no me gustara esto de ser abogada, pero ahora tengo que terminar esto, es mi último semestre"

"solo será un momento, no será todo el dia" volvió a pedir Santana.

"ok, vamos" dijo Quinn, levantándose.

Ella era seria, delgada, alta, pelo corto y rubio, le fascina el arte, sobre todo la música y su deseo es ser una cantante reconocida, escribe canciones cuando no tiene que estar haciendo trabajos de la escuela no tiene amigos, solamente Santana era su mejor y única amiga, sin ella no sabría que seria, siempre ha estado con ella desde pequeña, ya que su padre y los padres de Santana son amigos.

"ok entonces vámonos"

…

En la escuela.

"no sé porque te vistes asi, si diseñas tan hermoso" dijo Kurt, el era bueno, pero no tanto como Rachel, y fue el primer amigo que hizo, y después conoció a Brittany.

"déjala Kurt, así le gusta vestirse no tiena nada de malo"

"ok... Ok... Oh, mira… ahí está" dijo Kurt emocionado, mientras Britt volteaba y está feliz pero a la vez triste, esa persona que veía, no era para ella.

"de que hablan?" pregunto Rachel.

"como que de quien? Es Santana, la hija de los mejores diseñadores del país, viene aquí de vez en cuando por que apoya a esta escuela económicamente a cambio de que salgan los mejores diseñadores, los cuales trabajan en su empresa y esa de ahí es su amiga Quinn, la cual muchos y muchas quieren, pero ella es algo distante sabes… pero lo que importa es Santana López"

Rachel al ver esa cara tan familiar, se acordó que había tenido contacto con una persona tan importante y ni siquiera lo sabía, y ahora veía como Santana venia con su amiga hacia ellos.

"oh, mira que sorpresa señorita Rachel no pensaba encontrármela tan pronto"

Britt sentía celos de que ella le hablara a Rachel y que supiera su nombre y el de ella no .

"bueno, ya me tengo que ir , pero antes de presento a Quinn"

Quinn sonrió, lo cual impresiona a Santana, hace tiempo que no veía algo así en ella, o tal vez nunca vio una sonrisa tan sincera.

Quinn saludo a Rachel, al parecer Santana había encontrado la respuesta del por qué Quinn sonreía tanto.

**Nota: este es el cambio que hice y espero que les agrade mas que el otro.**

**Nota 2: no se cuando vuelva a publicar, no tengo mucho tiempo libre y apenas hoy logre terminar esta capitulo. **

**Nota 3. Gracias por leer. **


End file.
